The use of quick release electrical couplers or connectors to mate electrical conductors to other conductors or to diagnostic or other equipment is common. Generally, electrical connectors can include a male pin assembly having conducting pins and a female socket assembly having conducting sockets. The male pin assembly can be attached to the female socket assembly with the conducting pins being inserted into the conducting sockets. A locking assembly is also often provided for releasably locking the male pin assembly and female socket assemblies together with the pins and sockets electrically coupled.
In harsh and/or corrosive environments, such as those often encountered in a nuclear generating station, electrical connectors may be exposed to high doses of radiation, vibration, heat, and moisture, including super-heated steam and corrosive chemicals. A connection point between the male pin assembly and female socket assembly can be impacted by exposure to the environmental conditions due to penetration of the environment into the electrical connector. The connection point may also be impacted by the surrounding environment after opening the connector, for example to attach the male pin assembly or female socket assembly to diagnostic equipment. The exposure of the connection point to the environment can interrupt, obstruct, and/or degrade the electrical signal transferred between the electrical conductors.